The Five Numbers
by Don Thousand
Summary: Yuma and Astral recently retrieved five new numbers, but something goes wrong. How will it effect Yuma and Astral? And more importantly, how will they fix the problem? Rated T because of possible language.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I must admit, I didn't want to post this up on fanfiction at first. This story was just for fun and so I have something to do during language class. Phew...good thing my teachers doesn't read my writing notebook. I would get suspended from school with just that notebook. I will post more chapters. I'm already half-way through chapter 2, I just need to proofread and edit. Well, I hope you enjoy the story, remember R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 1-It Begins

It was a rather interesting day for Yuma and Astral. The young, energetic boy and his associate, Astral had just retrieved five new numbers from one young duelist. Since that duel, Yuma had been craving some food. "Man! That duel was so exciting, it made me really hungry!" Yuma shouted to himself, "Let's get something to eat! We're close to home," Yuma said as he walked along the sidewalk leading to his house.

Yuma walked into the door and immediately shot for the refrigerator and looked what there was to eat. Yuma picked up a leftover fish from last night's dinner and shoved it into the microwave. "Mmm…smells delicious," he said with a smirk on his face. The microwave made a fairly loud beep indicating that the fish is reheated. He opened the microwave and began to chomp down on the fish. "Delicious!" Yuma shouted.

~Astral's POV~

As I watched Yuma eat the fish, I was thinking about those five new numbers, 45, 75, 59, 5, and 51. Why did he have five numbers? Was he a number hunter? I then saw Yuma walking away into a different room. I quickly floated closer to his location. When Yuma reached his room, or attic, he slipped into his night clothes and slid into his hammock. "Astral, why do you think that guy had five numbers?

"I am not certain, Yuma, but he could have been a number hunter."

"Could be…well, goodnight Astral."

"Goodnight, Yuma."

With Yuma now asleep, I dissipated into the key. I slowly floated to the number wall located in the back of the airship to put the number Yuma and I collected from that young duelist with the other numbers. "Numbers 5, 45, 51, 59, and 75…"

~Regular POV~

Astral then pointed his palm towards the wall of numbers. The five pillars labeled with the number 5, 45, 51, 59, and 75 radiated with golden aura and expanded.

Hours have passed since Yuma went to sleep. Astral has been observing the numbers for guidance. Then the number 5, 45, 51, 59, and 75 deactivated without warning. "What is this? What is happening with the numbers?" Astral questioned himself. The five numbers then became yellow spheres of golden light and shot straight for Astral's chest. He sensed something happening with him.

When Astral's chest stopped glowing a faint golden aura, Astral fled the key. When Astral left the key, he was not levitating, but he was not levitating. He was…standing? "What is happening?" Astral questioned himself when he looked down to his once blue hands. "Is this possible?"

* * *

**Okay, so how was it? This is only my second story, so don't blame me for being rusty at writing these stories. And hint for my future stories, I might right about the Seven Barian Lords, but mostly Vector. And I might break the 4th wall a lot in this story because I personally think it's funny to break the 4th wall like in episode 1 of FLCL. I'm sort of running dry on ideas ATM, so suggest ideas? Until next time, I'm Zexal Ponies! Remember to click that review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I had to cut this chapter short because I have to go scare little kids at a haunted hayride. And I have to go to a party, and see a movie. Sorry if this chapter seemed short, but I had to see Bad Grandpa! :D Hope you enjoy, and thank you for the reviews. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2-Reactions

Astral was shocked at the sight of his tan skin instead of his normal blue skin. So many questions rose up from Astral. How is this possible? Was it because of the five new numbers? Perhaps the golden beams of light?

"Who are you?" A familiar voice called out. Astral turned around to see it was Haru speaking to him.

"Uhh…I'm a friend of Yuma's. Do you happen to know his current location?" Astral questioned the old woman.

"He's up that latter, but he's sleeping," Haru pointed toward the latter.

"Thank you," Astral struggled to walk, but after a few trips, he was walking perfectly fine. With Astral now climbing up the latter, he pokes his head out of the hold and saw Yuma sleeping in his hammock.

"I overlay level four…" Yuma mumbled while he rolled over, "I summon Number 39: Utopia. Attack him directly…" Yuma mumbled. Astral quickly thought of a way to wake him up.

"I activate magic cylinder, thus winning the duel," Astral replied to Yuma's mumbling.

"GAHH! Astral! I said not to do that…" Yuma's voice died off when he saw Astral, "What the, am I still dreaming?"

"I am afraid not, Yuma."

"HOW!? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? HOW HAVE YOU BECOME HUMAN?!" Yuma shouted in shock

* * *

**Next chapter will be up when ever I feel like it, but I'm working on a Halloween special with the Barians. And guess what, Vector has a chainsaw in the Halloween special. :3**


End file.
